


Life Transfusion

by clearscorpse



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearscorpse/pseuds/clearscorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your typical NoiCle fanfic where Noiz finds a broken Alpha model and decides to take it home and fix it. Set in an AU where neither Aoba nor Tae's friend can fix Clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Transfusion

Noiz preferred not to question his life. He preferred not to think of how he ended up standing in a garbage tip waiting for his next client, how his job of collecting information had turned into drug dealing. It wasn't frequent but it was enough to force him to make the conscious decision of ignoring the thought. His client was already an hour late. If this was in his previous field of work, he would have gotten up and left and opted into just emailing the man the info he wanted and enjoyed a nice evening at home, but drugs were worth a lot more and couldn't be transferred digitally. Despite his recent spike in activity, he had been looking for a some sort of project for a while now so that he could finally sink his teeth into something. His eyes skimmed over the junk that surrounded him. It all seemed completely worthless, just old computers with smashed screens, nothing the average home didn't already have a model of. Then, something caught his eye. A white movement in the junk, almost like fur or hair, but as soon as he stood up to investigate, a broad figure bounded over from the opposite direction.  
“Only an hour late” Noiz grumbled, hardly having to turn around.  
“It wasn't my fault,” The man said, indignantly (as if he were the one with the right to bear that attitude), “I got caught up at work”  
The transaction had been ordinary with no real complications (not that Noiz was paying much attention to what was going on). For some reason, he kept finding his gaze drawn to where he had seen the white tuft last. He just needed the reassurance that it would be there when he parted ways and finally had the chance to investigate.  
Despite the fact that, as the other man left, he was focusing on trying to be as unnoticeable as possible (though failing completely), Noiz still waited until he had disappeared behind the mounds of trash to move over to the spot that had somehow held his interest throughout the entire deal. As he got closer, he realised it was even better than he thought it would be. There, on top of enough empty cans to feed his entire Rhyme team, was an Alpha unit. The ones which he had heard so much about for their complexity and functionality. Sure, it was missing certain parts of its body, most noteworthy being half of its face, but nothing that couldn't be fixed, especially with the money Noiz had saved up. He reached his hand out and brushed the matted hair to the side, giving a better view of the damage. It looked as if its face had a blow to the right side and the wide, dull, right eye staring back contrasted the gentle smile that spread across its face, lips parted slightly as if it were just sleeping. What a childish thought. Underneath its lip seemed to be two black dots. His first thought was that they were oil stains, as there was already slight discolouration from some which had leaked before. However, after at least a minute of furious rubbing, he decided to consider it a fault in production. Maybe it could get him more money for it when selling it on by classifying it as a “one-of-a-kind”.  
Deciding it was time to leave, he grabbed the arms -noting to himself the extreme damage around the wrists- and pulled them over his shoulders so the rest of the body rested on his back. He would have to take the long way home, else be questioned and possibly even have his new discovery taken away due to the fact that, ever since the fall of the Oval Tower, Alphas and Toue had become a taboo topic of discussion and any association with either was extremely frowned upon. Because of the gang-like police force, it wasn't safe to risk it. He spent at least an hour walking before he finally reached the front door of his apartment block, fiddled around his pocket for his keys and made his way slowly upstairs.  
By the time he reached the third floor, he forgot why he had opted in to taking stairs when there was a fully functional and efficient lift right in the entryway but chose not to question his decision. Whenever he did, he ended up thinking some ridiculous things, like that he was carrying this broken machine up 5 flights of stairs to somehow prove his dedication or to portray his excitement, since it didn't come through in any other way. Somehow, he always came to conclusions like that before the sensible ones like how he just needed more exercise and chose to do it now in order to ensure it gets done, since he never gets out much when he finds a new project. An audibly sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the plaque drilled to the wall, indicating that this was the fifth floor. He walked to his door and groaned upon realising that he had to fumble for his keys again. He rushed into the apartment right as he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He laid the robot down onto the dark, wooden coffee table and proceeded to flop face first onto the sofa.  
He remained in that position for at least two hours, having lost track of time in his train of thought, calculating just how much this new project would cost him. His thoughts were only interrupted by a message on his coil which he opened to find a message from another client. During all of his experience of information collection, Noiz had maintained a tradition of never taking on jobs when he had a project (in an effort to complete the project as quickly as possible) and didn't intend to break that tradition, especially not with his toughest project yet. He sent back a one word response and then closed the coil to return to his thoughts. After a few minutes, he jumped off the coach in a sudden burst of energy and reached for the phone to order some pizza. This was going to be a long night, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little bit short and not that great. This is my first fanfic so I'm not that experienced in writing and I also wanted to post this ASAP before I backed out like the lil wuss I am. I'd really appreciate any comments on how to improve or just general feedback. You can also send a message to my Tumblr (clearscorpse.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
